On Rainy days
by anna.ahn
Summary: On the rainy days you come and find me, Torturing me all the night. Rain will always falls so it will repeat again. Kim Yongguk - Kim Shihyun. Produce 101's fanfic. Oneshot. RnR please. Viewer discretion is advised.


Kim Yongguk x Kim Shihyun

Based on Yongguk x Shihyun x Woodam x Jinyoung Cover of _Beast's On Rainy Days._

Yongguk membuka pintu apartemen nya perlahan. Tetes - tetes air hujan masih membasahi rambut dan sebagian coat nya. Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul membuat Yongguk mau tidak mau harus berbasah untuk sekedar mendapatkan kehangatan di apartemen nya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hyung?" Sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya. Ie melihat sesosok manis dengan sweater coklat dan celana khaki berdiri di ruang tamunya.

Yongguk melempar tas kerjanya ke sofa, ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke arah kalender digital di ruangan itu, 9 september 2017. "Kau datang kemari lagi?" Tanya Yongguk tanpa memandang sosok yang kini sibuk berada di dapur.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Kapan kau datang, Shihyun-ah?"

Shihyun kembali dengan dua mug putih dengan asap mengepul di atasnya. Menyodorkan salah satunya ke Yongguk."Minum, aku membuatkanmu Cokelat hangat,"

"Taruh saja di meja. Akan ku minum nanti," Kata Yongguk yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Shihyun merebut paksa ponsel nya. "Itu minum selagi hangat. Kalau udah dingin tidak enak. Habis ini mandi, aku sudah siapkan air hangat di kamar mandi,"

Yongguk menurut dengan mengambil mugnya dan menyesap minuman manis itu. Membiarkan coklat mengalir dalam tenggorokan nya. Diam - diam ia menarik bibirnya,menyunggingkan senyum. Shihyun yang melihatnya sudah meminum coklat nya kembali ke dapur. Yongguk membawa gelas kosong ke dapur, meletakkan nya di wastafel untuk di cuci nanti. Semerbak wangi masakan menggoda indra penciumanya.

"Sana mandi dulu, setelah itu kita makan. Aku sudah buatkan sup hangat untuk makan malam kita,"

Yongguk mengecup pelan pipi kenyal Shihyun, membuatnya pipi itu bersemu merah. Ia pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Melihat bahwa Shihyun sudah menyiapkan segalanya, air hangat, dan bahkan handuk dan baju ganti untuknya. Yongguk pun menikmati mandinya malam itu.

30 menit berlalu, Yongguk keluar dengan loose shirt putih dan celana pendeknya. Handuk masih berada di kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi makan, di depannya telah tertata rapi makan malam mereka.

Shihyun menuangkan segelas air dan memberikanya pada Yongguk. Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka denagn khidmat. Sesekali pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh Shihyun dan dijawab hanya dengan anggukan, atau deheman oleh Yongguk. Hujan masih mengguyur, suaranya masih terdengar, namun sudah tidak sederas saat Yongguk pulang tadi.

Yongguk sudah kembali ke sofa di depan tv, ponsel di tangan. Ia menyadari ada langkah yang mendekat, Menyadari mungkin Shihyun akan duduk di sampingnya, ia menggeser duduknya, namun matanya masih menatap ponsel kotak di tanganya.

"Hyung, hujan sepertinya sudah sedikit lebih reda, Aku akan pulang," Yongguk melirik Shihyun yang kini berdiri disamping sofa. Tas dan Coat sudah berada di tangan.

"Oh, kau mau pulang?" Shihyun mengangguk.

Yongguk melihat jam di belakang Shhyun, hampir tengah malam.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Hyung. Hujan juga sudah mulai reda. Kau segera tidurlah, esok masih harus bekerja kan,"

Yongguk hanya berdehem. Ia menunggu pintu apartmen nya tertutup, Namun tidak ada suara apapun setelah Shihyun berucap.

"Shihyun?" Yongguk bertanya, namun apartmentnya tetap sepi. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya, tidak ada tanda - tanda Shihyun. Ia memandang pakaian yang dikenanakanya. Ia masih dengan pakaian kerjanya. Yang bahkan masih basah karena hujan yang tadi di terjangnya. Yongguk melirik kalender digital di sampingnya, 10 Oktober 2017. Pandangannya kini menuju ponselnya yang masih menyala di atas sofa. Ia dengan segera mengambilnya. Ponselnya masih menampilkan sebuah pesan yang tidak akan pernah ia hapus.

 **From : Donghan.**

 **(10 September 2017. 01.35 a.m)**

 ** _Hyung, Shihyun menjadi korban penusukan oleh perampok di dekat jembatan dekat apartment mu._**

 ** _Ia meninggal karena kehilangan banyak darah saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit._**

 ** _Sekarang jenazahnya ada di rumah sakit, kau bisa kesini sebelum ia diangkat menuju rumah duka._**

Yongguk menarik nafas berat. Ia membuka sebuah pesan yang akan selalu tersimpan menjadi draft. Pesan yang selalu ia kirimkan setelah hujan reda.

 **To : Syeon**

 ** _"Aku akan mengantarmu. Atau kau bisa tidur disini malam ini."_**

 ** _Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu kepadamu. Maaf, aku harusnya masih mendekapmu malam ini. Maaf.._**

Untuk kesekiannya, Yongguk kembali mencoba mengirimkam pesan itu. merasakan pipinya menghangat, ia mulai meneteskan air mata.

Ia menatap wallpaper yang tidak pernah ia ganti sejak hari itu. Foto yang diambil diam - diam sat Shihyun membuatkannya coklat panas. Shihyun dengan sweater coklat dan celana khakinya. Shihyun yang tidak pernah berhenti datang, dengan adegan yang sama, dengan ucapan yang sama, dengan alur yang sama, ketika hujan tiba.

 **END**

Bye world. lemme cry.


End file.
